el tiempo sigue corriendo capitulo 2
by DEEPviolett
Summary: como le va al Joker con su psiquiatra , como va Harley intentando que Poison Ivy la ayude , y que mas pasara al rededor de la incógnita de la desaparición de Harley Quinn.


El tiempo sigue corriendo

Capitulo 2: atando cavos

Tiempo actual en Gotham….

"Harley Quinn! Llevas 2 semanas aquí metida sin ninguna explicación, no se que ocurre contigo, mírate ni siquiera ries; ya puedes decirme por que demonios te largaste?"—Poison Ivy dijo con desesperación y una mirada fría .

De inmediato Harley contesto con la cara mirando para abajo inexpresivamente "ayuda! Necesito tu ayuda".

"mi ayuda? Y para que si se puede saber , bueno desapareces y apareces como si nada, y quieres que te ayude , creo que me debes muchas aclaraciones"–- respondió Ivy junto con un ceño fruncido y tono sarcástico.

"realmente necesito tu ayuda , bueno te necesito a ti ; no puedo explicar mas de lo que conté anteriormente." –respondió la arlequín seria y firme , sin ceder a contarle nada a su amiga.

"que quieres de mi?"—Poison ivy dijo retóricamente junto con una mirada acusadora directa a Quinn.

" armas y tu peleando conmigo , como en los viejos tiempos." – Harley dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos secándose las lagrimas.

"suena bien , pero para que pelamos ?"—la mujer peliroja cuestionó en tono pacifico , pero con un mirar hostil.

" ya sabes , MY PUDDIN".—la mujer rubia afirmo timida y hasta tiernamente .

"Que demonios¡, me queda muy claro que de verdad estas idiota ; Harley tienes que dejarlo atrás , me tienes a mi , capta el no es bueno para ti , quédate aquí, conmigo."—soltó estas palabras Ivy mientras se acercaba a Harley intentando borrar la furia que sentía por ella.

"Callate ¡ , no hables si vas a estar escupiendo tu veneno , odio cuando haces eso; yo elijo lo que quiero , pero eres mi mejor y única amiga necesito tu ayuda"—Quinn respondió con esto a las acusaciones de Ivy y finalmente se le quedo viendo con ojos de burla y tapo sus oídos y comenzó a decir:"lalalalalalalaa note escucho lalalalalalal cállate lalalal".

"casi siempre creo que eres como un niño malcriado , pero allá tu no puedo dejarte así , y además favor por favor o no?"—dijo Ivy complacida y seria.

"joker, tienes terapia con el doctor Nassif en el 226"

" Ah , que mierda tengo que ir a verle la cara a ese pedazo de idiota, que cree que puede cambiarme , es un inepto recién salido de la universidad ; que se cree el padre del psicoanálisis y que el mundo esta completamente a sus pies , con sus imbéciles preguntas de "como te sientes al respecto?, y que piensas hacer?, crees que puedas superarlo?." Patrañas la psiquiatría son artimañas muy parecidas a lo que hago y solo a un psiquiatra le confié mi vida ; hoy martes voy a hacerlo reir hahaha:" – el Joker dijo a si mismo todo este sermón y se dirigió con la guardia de policías al consultorio 226.

El hombre de alta estatura y complexión delgada fue dejado en la puerta del consultorio y rápida y despreocupadamente entro al recinto alumbrado con luces calidas y tenues , amueblado y tapizado del estilo clásico ingles.

"Joker¡, por favor toma asiento "—dijo respetuosamente el doctor Nassif.

"si lo tomare pero, cuando termine de husmear su común y corriente consultorio del que esta orgulloso y cuelga en las paredes sus diplomas y certificados con los que piensa intimidar a sus pacientes o compensar faltas en su persona."- respondió el Joker en tono sarcástico y decidido mientras miraba y movía todas las cosas en el lugar.

"OUCH¡ eso dolió , jeje ni siquiera hemos comenzado la terapia y ya te estas poniendo rudo."—el doctor contesto en tono bromista y hasta con una sonrisa , pero que en realidad escondía que eso si le dolió.

" no intentes hacerte el gracioso , puesto no eres nada agraciado y odiosa expresión me amarga el martes y hoy pensaba divertirme mucho."- el hombre de mayor altura dijo en tono amenazador y confiado mientras se sentaba en el diván de cuero.

" hoy no es martes mi paciente predilecto." – el doctor afirmo con cierta alarma y seriedad.

"claro que hoy es martes ,mi primer día aquí después de mi ultimo arresto del año 2014"—el comodín aclaraba decidido su respuesta con una mirada penetrante al cuello del doctor.

"eres una persona muy estable , en los parámetros dentro de tu persona como villano, me extraña bastante que no estes consiente de que el tiempo sigue corriendo, y tampoco eres consiente de que llevas un año aquí. Te haz dado cuenta que tu cabello ya esta largo y tu tinte se ha salido al fin o que te ha comenzado a salir barba cubriendo tus cicatrices; he pensado que en realidad estas desarollando todas estas conductas para humanizar a este Joker , realmente veo una parte de quien fue antes del comodín y no era alguien desagradable al mirar, pero por que deshacerse de el? "—el doctor respondio con algo de autoridad sobre su paciente.

" Estable, desarrollado y deshacerse; te das cuenta que tus tácticas para entrar a mi mente no sirven y por lo tanto nunca entenderas las razones de quien soy ; y claro que se que el tiempo corre y corre dentro de este martes del año 2014, mientras tanto lo de el cabello y la barba procuro no mirarme a los espejos"—el paciente respondió con placides de burlarse del doctor , pero también se sentía incomodo por que sabia que algo no marchaba bien.

"por que llamarte Joker , Guasón , el príncipe payaso del crimen ,Mr J, Puddin…."—el psiquiatra comenzó a hablar retóricamente pero…

"MALDITA ESCORIA¡, como te atreves a llamarme así , no tienes ningún derecho de nombrarme así, te pasaste la línea Nassif hahahahaha , te vas a aguantar ahora hijo de perra , estúpido que cree que la locura es complicada , pero es como la gravedad que solo se necesita un empujoncito hahah¡." El Joker dijo esto eufórico ,mientras sometia al doctor contra el piso con un chillo que había escondido adentro de sus zapatos y este estaba apuntando directamente a su yugular.

"baja el arma , ambos sabemos que no quieres hacer esto."—Nassif dijo en tono calmado pero la adrenalina y el terror corría por su espalda.

"claro que quiero hacer esto , me divierte muchísimo; creo que todo sus problemas se terminarían si deja de pensar por los demás y solo piensa por usted, no te voy a matar así que no tienes que llamar a los estúpidos de seguridad."—dijo el Joker con una burlona sonrisa todo esto , pero no quitaba aquel cuchillo del doctor , finalmente comenzó a soltar carcajadas y se levanto retirando el cuchillo y levanto al doctor y gritó :" hasta la próxima niño iluso." El paciente se retiro de la habitación y fue acompañado a su celda por 5 oficiales.

Que condición tengo que hacer para que me ayudes?—dijo Quinn mirando a la otra mujer a los ojos , con una expresión que intento volver ruda , pero seguía siendo bastante infantil.

"la condición es que me obedezcas incondicionalmente mientras estés aquí ."—respondió Ivy con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro .

"no puedo negarme a eso y muy aparte de que necesite realmente tu ayuda , creo que lo encontrare en algún momento bastante placentero."—la arlequín cedió con esta contestación y su rostro mostraba bastante picardía que a la otra le gustaba ver.

" esta condición comienza ahora¡, por que te fuiste de Gotham ?—pregunto desesperadamente la peliroja tomando del brazo a la rubia.

"demonios , eres una perra ; mi honor no me permitirá evadir esta pregunta; pero preferiría hacer otra cosa antes de confesar lo que pasó."—Harley respondió un poco bromista al pero termino soltando suspiros.

"por que me caes bien te pediré hacer otra cosa primero; súbete a mi habitación , ya sabes que hacer , en un momento subo."—dijo Ivy esto con carácter dominante ante Harley.

La pequeña arlequín trago bruscamente saliva e hizo un gesto de disgusto , pero mientras subía la escalera cambio su semblante a uno de agrado por la situación.


End file.
